Sword of Faith
Sword of Faith joined LoZ.com on September 30th 2007, and hails from the distant land known as Canadia. By some strange feat, whether it be his own, or just some form of luck, his time is not screwed up. This is primarily because he doesn't live in Saskatchewan. Also, it is practically law that you must hail him. Not heil - hail. Else he'll come after you with a Glock. Well, he'll have to buy one first, after he crosses the border. Silly gun control laws, Trix are for kids! 'Group' Sword of Faith is a Zora Noble. He's currently generally considered Shadow's "Second-in-Command", though this is not officially acknowledged. He also runs the ZQAGC, which for the uninformed, means the Zora Quad-Annual GFX Competition. Unfortunately, it sucks balls. Don't ask why. It just does. It's worse than SotW. It's probably because no one fucking enters. 'Religion' Sword of Faith is a Jew. Yes, you heard me correctly. He's a Jew. That explains why he's the 4th richest user. He's too cheap to spend his money on stuff. Those guys ahead of him are probably ultra-orthodox crazies. And if you try to convert him, he'll... oh, shit, is that a Glock pressed to the back of my neck?! 'History' Oh shit. BIG ONE COMING. 'Part 1' Sword of Faith joined LoZ.com originally on behalf of the Jewish Conspiracy, who had designs for eventually claiming the domain name in order to take over the Zelda fan community, as well as the media... Jesus these guys are power hungry. Anyways, so, 7 years (lolirony) after Nintendo sued Alex for the domain name, the Jewish Conspiracy got involved, which, if you ask the JIDF, doesn't exist (Bullshit!). They sent in one of the most badass members to join the site, Minish Mania- Oh, oops... wrong Jew. Anyways, shortly after he joined, he got dragged off to jail for fraud (the Jewish Mafia exposed him... assholes) leading to a year long period of inactivity. Then, one fateful day... 'Part 2' Ha! Had you going there, didn't I! You thought something funny or awesome was going to happen! BUT IT DIDN'T! You just got Punk'd by your own hopes and dreams! Isn't that pathetic? What? The story? Oh, fine, I'll keep going. 'Part 3' Following his release from Guantanamo We-have-no-bay, Sword of Faith returned to LoZ.com, and began posting vigorously. He was quick! He was nimble! He was a complete n00b! Then, one day, Sword of Faith went to a party. It was a Bat Mitzvah party, actually, with some band from out of town. They sucked a lot, but that's besides the point. When he returned, he sat down in the kitchen, opened his laptop, and Voila! a message from Xizor asking if he wanted to be a Sheikah. SoF eagerly responded yes - and then a week later realized the message had not sent. He then sent a new one to Xizor, and was made a Sheikah. April 26th... what a day, what a day. 'Part 4' Dear God this is getting long! Anyhoo, that summer, Teeler went insane, we all know the story, blah blah blah. It was clearly because Sword of Faith wasn't on hand to deal with it. Shit always goes down while he's on vacation. True story. Zelda left while he was on vacation too. Anyways, here comes the best part! Omg,it's so good, it's almost orgasmic! On November 7th, 2009, Sword of Faith was promoted to Moderator. 'Part 5' You know what, I'm too tired to keep typing up this shit, go ask someone else. 'Position' Sword of Faith is a Moderator and Site Staff. Yes, both. Because they're not mutually exclusive. And he's a Sheikah. And a sage. STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND ''SUCK IT!'' Category:Moderators Category:Site Staff Category:Sheikahs Category:Sages Category:Notable Members